


Chat in the Night

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is a little shit, Drabble, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Scady cat Luka, Suprise Date night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Chat surprises his boyfriend with a date night. Unfortunately for Luka, Chat has provided there transport as well.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435864
Kudos: 60





	Chat in the Night

“Okay, so how are we going to get there-ahhh” Luka yelped as Chatnoir literally swept him on his feet and started to run. “What are you doing? Chat? Chat! Put. Me. Down.”

Chat through his head back and laughed as he continued to run towards the end of the docks near Lukas boat.

“Chat, we’re getting close to the edge, CHAT!” Luka yelled, gripping his boyfriend tighter. Chatnoir stopped running a few metres of the edge of the peer. He let go of Luka, who was more happy to have his own feet on the ground. The blonde haired boy gave him a cheeky grin in response to the glare Luka was sending his way.

“What’s wrong?” Chat chuckled, Luka only intensified his glare. “Come one now that wasn’t even the worse bit.” He slowly stalked towards Luka, reach behind him to slowly retrieve his baton. Luka eyes him suspiciously, trying to figure out what he meant by that.

“You’re telling me that something is worse than THAT!” He glared as he motion behind him to the rest of the docks.

“Yep!” Chat said, pop the ‘p’ in a childish way. He snaked his arms around Lukas waist, forcing him into his side. “Hold on tight!”

“What?” Luka panicked before suppressing another yelp as he felt his feet leave the ground. His flung his arms around Chat, holding on for dear life as he realised what Chat had done. He had extended his baton, thrusting them up and into the air. “Oh, wow, holy shit.” Luka cursed, his eyes were wide in fear but upon inspecting Chat could see a hint of awe in them.

“This parts gonna suck a little.” Chat warned as he shifted their weight forward causing them to tip in that direction. Luka tighten his grip more, if that were even possible and squealed.

Chat expertly held his feet out and landed onto a rooftop, using the baton that was still on the ground to push them more up right for better balance. When they were steadily he pressed a button to retract the baton and place it back on his back.

“See? Not far from home but still out for a date.” He gestured to the rooftop that he had setup previously. A small blanket was laid down with two cushions weighing it down so it would blow away, The candle he lit earlier had been blown out by the wind but he’ll just relight them and lastly a black bag was upright next to it all.

“What’s all this?” Luka gasped, a light blush on his cheeks.

“Our date.” Chat replied, already walking over to the bag. “I brought a portable DVD player and snacks. I thought we could watch some movies together.” Chat blushed himself. Luka dropped to his knees on the blanket next to him and laid a gentle hand on his masked face.

“Thank you. It’s perfect.” He grinned. “Even if I wet myself the first half of the night.” He started to laugh. Chat grinned as he laughed as well.

“Not bad for a Chat in the night, eh?


End file.
